Loralas
Loralas (LOR-uh-loss) History The region of Loralas has a long history of civil wars. There have been ages when it was one unified empire, and ages where it has been fragmented into a dozen nations. Often, but not always, the major players in these wars were racially divided groups. Because the region is home to Elves, Dwarves, Merfolk, and to a lesser extent Beastfolk, Loralas is a culturally diverse area. While the First Folk rarely meddle in such politics, their human descendants were quick to find quarrel with each other. In the earliest eras of civilization, these conflicts were mostly territorial. Once cities were established, these became more about who was the one ruling them rather than what kind of citizens lived there. As some thrones changed hands often, some places had confused identities. A city of meren architecture may have been populated largely by dwarven people but ruled by elven politicians. Currently, Loralas consists of three stable kingdoms. Only a few generations ago, it was a single Kingdom that formed under the leadership of a rebel queen. The original kingdom was won from a long and bloody war which did not end until every one of her political rivals were killed. While many feared her viscious methods, citizens and politicians of all races were desperate for an end to the political flux of the region. The common folk who often had their lives interrupted and even destroyed by such upheaval were her most staunch supporters, eager to see her promise of a truly unified nation to succeed. While the racially divided groups no longer had leaders once she came to power, the Queen was still wary of such groups making a return. Because the kingdom had so much land, she decided she would birth three children to rule three kingdoms after her. She would take a consort of each of the three races to father these children, ensuring there was royal representation for all three. The Queen herself was of mixed race, but coming from a predominantly meren family, she chose a meren man to father her firstborn. The meren prince would become the ruler of the First Kingdom, which spanned over the middle peninsula and most of the forests south of it. Her second child was an elven princess, and she was given the eastern peninsula and remaining southern forests. Her territory held many of the major international ports. The third born was a dwarven princess, given the western peninsula and marshes south of it. Though she had no share of the main forest, her territory bordered the mountain pass into Xeros and the summit. The Queen focused her reign on stabilizing her kingdom, and preparing it to split into three once it was time for her children to take their thrones. Insurrection was treated with swift and decisive action. Her opponents would herald this as a dark and cruel age, and many outside nations believe it so based on missives sent out by them. But it was a time of growth for the common people, and scholars especially. The Queen made a curious effort to place Mask Houses in most major cities, supporting rumors that Mask themself convinced her to take the throne by force. Presently, the Three Kingdoms are held by the Queen’s grandchildren. While she yet lives, she is of an immense age and remains hands off in her descendants’ leadership. Government Nulla ut nisi id sapien finibus imperdiet. Vivamus vel dui imperdiet, aliquet lectus eget, porttitor leo. Ut cursus ligula dui, eu tincidunt libero vestibulum ac. Suspendisse velit est, finibus eget dictum et, cursus sit amet mauris. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Duis felis nisi, auctor nec iaculis nec, ultrices a lacus. Morbi efficitur sit amet nulla et vestibulum. Sed sed vehicula leo, vitae ornare dui. Pellentesque suscipit convallis mauris et semper. Ut at sapien sollicitudin, facilisis elit nec, ullamcorper purus. Maecenas malesuada, augue ut sodales sollicitudin, nisi nisi iaculis dolor, quis posuere nulla libero eu lectus. Pellentesque vitae urna quis dolor maximus semper. Pellentesque placerat erat sit amet ipsum consectetur, ac pretium lectus hendrerit. Vestibulum congue fringilla pretium. Proin et blandit eros. Donec consequat pretium mauris ullamcorper porttitor. Pellentesque ex libero, finibus ut consectetur vel, luctus id arcu. Sed pretium nunc in nibh efficitur, quis molestie mauris sagittis. Pellentesque placerat maximus ante sit amet dapibus. Sed bibendum mauris eu metus interdum fringilla. Nam dignissim dictum orci, et luctus velit interdum eu. In id rhoncus velit, sed pellentesque ipsum. Mauris convallis tempus enim, non porta dolor maximus ac. Cras feugiat nibh mauris. Donec odio erat, tincidunt sit amet placerat sit amet, maximus sed ipsum. Quisque quis nisi gravida, porta libero vitae, efficitur mauris. Sed eleifend eros nec euismod maximus. Mauris a efficitur risus, quis ultricies ex. Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque euismod rutrum lobortis. Vestibulum luctus arcu ac justo pellentesque, quis rhoncus ipsum dapibus. Donec quis mi a sem euismod laoreet posuere sit amet ipsum. Mauris vel dictum nunc. In scelerisque commodo viverra. Sed convallis lacus vel scelerisque efficitur. Sed vel pretium justo, pretium auctor felis. Donec laoreet felis turpis, id molestie massa pulvinar a. Donec semper neque ut est mattis convallis. Quisque pulvinar tellus ut arcu aliquam, a dignissim risus porta. Phasellus porttitor vel enim eget sagittis. Economy Fusce facilisis sed purus sit amet placerat. Nam mollis velit a fermentum varius. Quisque tincidunt porttitor enim vitae faucibus. Donec diam nibh, porta non semper at, tincidunt sit amet magna. Sed risus magna, luctus sed iaculis ullamcorper, eleifend et arcu. In id ipsum quis lorem ullamcorper euismod a et est. Maecenas condimentum et purus vel vehicula. Nam faucibus magna pretium tortor pulvinar, eget tristique ante congue. Aenean egestas sagittis lacus, a rhoncus dui interdum et. Nam pretium eros nec urna lobortis auctor. Mauris vel efficitur arcu. Ut consequat tempus tristique. Aenean tincidunt felis sit amet nibh consectetur faucibus. In mi nibh, ullamcorper sed sollicitudin eu, faucibus vitae ante. Suspendisse nec nunc risus. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Quisque id sapien tempor, dignissim odio nec, euismod nisi. Nulla elementum leo non tempus pretium. Nulla id nisi efficitur, accumsan velit sed, pellentesque diam. Aliquam suscipit ex sit amet faucibus ullamcorper. Integer faucibus pulvinar justo, non hendrerit quam cursus sit amet. Praesent porttitor a felis nec tincidunt. Duis placerat placerat ante, vel maximus magna varius pellentesque. Notable People, Places, Stories, etc. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque aliquet metus vel diam commodo vulputate in ac urna. Suspendisse a lacus varius, maximus dui eget, rutrum libero. Donec ullamcorper, nulla nec molestie ornare, enim dui laoreet dolor, ornare faucibus neque nisi vel turpis. Curabitur vel lacus ac metus congue pretium. Sed lobortis nisl et nulla efficitur, at elementum turpis ultrices. Suspendisse eu tempus sapien. Integer aliquet dui non purus condimentum pharetra. Duis consectetur massa eu turpis sagittis, vitae fermentum lorem aliquam. Cras sed leo massa. Integer fermentum dignissim sapien, sed accumsan sapien volutpat sed. Morbi faucibus felis nec dignissim pellentesque. Morbi hendrerit, tortor et fringilla eleifend, ex diam lacinia ligula, vel gravida dolor sem quis neque. Etiam malesuada mi sed risus malesuada sodales. Quisque quis mi ut metus blandit cursus id at massa. Aliquam vulputate faucibus enim ut condimentum. Ut eget viverra risus, nec tincidunt neque. Nam hendrerit suscipit ante eget tincidunt. Integer vehicula, justo et interdum posuere, tellus nulla lacinia elit, nec rutrum lorem enim quis nisi. Proin id odio ac ex mattis egestas sed sit amet enim. Pellentesque in porta diam. Sed sit amet vestibulum nisl. Vestibulum fringilla nibh id nisi auctor rutrum. Nulla nec eros nibh. Morbi nec rutrum tortor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Proin at placerat est. Integer scelerisque pulvinar porta. Trivia In scelerisque commodo viverra. Sed convallis lacus vel scelerisque efficitur. Sed vel pretium justo, pretium auctor felis. Donec laoreet felis turpis, id molestie massa pulvinar a. Donec semper neque ut est mattis convallis. Quisque pulvinar tellus ut arcu aliquam, a dignissim risus porta. Phasellus porttitor vel enim eget sagittis. References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Loralas